


My Star

by VictorIsBae



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Boys In Love, Character Death, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Kaede, Romance, Sad, Spoilers, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 02:41:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13157532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictorIsBae/pseuds/VictorIsBae
Summary: Shuichi and Kaito look at the stars together and close their distance.Even though they love each other there is no happy ending for them.





	My Star

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still crying over Kaito's death it's too sad...

It was night time and Shuichi had gone out to meet up with Kaito and Maki to train. 

To his surprise only Kaito was sitting there on the ground and looking up at the stars. 

"Aren't we supposed to be training? Where is Maki?" Shuichi walked closer and stood next to Kaito. 

He looked down at him and Kaito's gaze shifted from the stars to Shuichi's curious eyes. 

Kaito smiled to himself,thinking how gorgeous Shuichi looked surrounded by the stars. 

"Kaito?"

He snapped out of it and shook his head.  
"I told Maki Roll we won't train today I thought she told you. Well care to join me?", Kaito asked with a hopeful voice and Shuichi couldn't say no. He never could. Not to Kaito. 

"Sure"  
Shuichi sat down besides Kaito but he kept a little distance between them because he somehow got too nervous whenever Kaito was too close. 

Kaito looked up at the stars again with a gentle smile.

Shuichi stared at him and forgot where he was. Kaito's purple eyes looked even more beautiful than usual with the stars reflection in them.  
Kaito noticed Shuichi staring and looked at him.

"Is something wrong?", Kaito tilted his head. 

Shuichi blushed and quickly averted his gaze.

"N-no I was just...thinking is all." 

"Oh I see. About the Killing Game?", Kaito asked. 

"Ah y-yeah right that too", Shuichi was a mess internally.

"Shuichi. I often told you this now but I want to tell you again I want to share this burden with you. I believe in you and I'm with you all the way. I want to protect you. You're important to me and I don't want you to feel pressured much less do I want to see you get killed." 

Kaito looked more serious than he ever had and moved a little closer to Shuichi.  
Shuichi nodded slowly. 

"Thank you Kaito. I appreciate it. I really do. I don't want to see you die either...I-I couldn't bear it", Shuichi looked down. 

Kaito looked sad and decided to pull Shuichi into a hug. It took the detective by surprise but he immediately relaxed into the hug. He felt so safe and oddly comfortable like he belonged in Kaito's arms. 

He blushed again at his wandering thoughts.

Kaito hated the fact that he had this disease that could very much kill him Killing Game or not and he hated to keep this a secret but he didn't want to worry anyone. 

"K-Kaito?" 

Kaito noticed that he was hugging Shuichi rather tightly and let go.

"I'm sorry." 

He laughed awkwardly and sat back to watch the stars again. 

"Look at them Shuichi they are beautiful. The stars make me feel at ease."

Shuichi looked up as well and stared with sparkling eyes at the night sky. He was so absorbed into the sight above him he flinched when he suddenly felt a hand on his. 

"Ah sorry..." with a dejected expression Kaito took his hand back.  
Shuichi didn't like seeing that expression on Kaito's face and shook his head. 

"It just startled me...I-I don't mind," Shuichi glanced shyly at Kaito. 

He felt Kaito's warm, big hand back on his and relaxed when he saw Kaito smile. 

"Much better...", Shuichi mumbled to himself. 

"Hm what?"

Shuichi blushed and shook his head.

"N-nothing." 

Kaito just silently and carefully shortened the distance between them. He didn't say anything and got lost in thoughts.

'Even though I'm trying to close the distance you seem so far away. I'm just trying to be able to meet you at the same level. I don't want to die before I haven't reached your level yet but life isn't fair. When did I start to think that it's my responsibility to ensure your happiness. Why do I even assume you like me as much as I like you. Compassion hurts.  
But I still want to believe that it doesn't have to end this way. My belief is the only thing that makes me fight. I'm still here! I cannot give up so easily. Not for as long as I'm still alive...'

 

"Shuichi...promise me that if I were to die you will send me off with a smile and move on okay?"

Shuichi shook his head. "I-I can't Kaito. I care so much about you I couldn't possibl-" 

Shuichi was cut off by soft lips on his. His eyes widened in surprise but he didn't move away.

It somehow felt right to him. But as soon as he had felt the tender touch of Kaito's lips against his it was gone. 

"I'm sorry Shuichi. It's just a worse case scenario but when I do I need you to be strong for me. I will always watch over you okay?" 

Shuichi blinked tears away he wasn't aware had been rolling down his cheeks.  
He leaned in and kissed Kaito desperately in response.

Kaito cupped Shuichi's cheeks and wiped his tears away. 

"Everything's gonna be okay. You know why? Because I love you and no matter what my love for you won't die." 

Shuichi gave Kaito a watery smile, unable to speak at the moment.  
He couldn't tell Kaito how much the thought of him dying destroyed Shuichi and his fragile heart. 

He had already lost so many friends and Kaede. He wanted to love her but he was afraid that exactly something like this would happen.  
But he was too far gone at this point.

Shuichi had fallen so deeply in love with Kaito and he was willing to take that risk.

So he kept exchanging gentle kisses while savoring the warmth of Kaito's body and the security he felt in his arms for the moment.

"I wish this moment could last forever..."

But time always passes too quickly and every moment comes to an end too soon.

Shuichi realizes this as he was on his knees a few days later crying over Kaito's dead body but still smiling while doing so.

"Thank you for letting me experience love. We only had little time but I don't regret any of it. Every second with you was worth it. I hope you'll watch over me...I love you my star"


End file.
